Drive
by Blaineandkate
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine fight Blaine does something he regrets. Kurt subconsciously drives out of Ohio to clear his head while Blaine is left with his thoughts, the NDs, and Burt. I stink at summaries. Angsty, but it all turns out OK, I promise! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uh, yeah. So if you looked past the awful summary, and are here then thank you! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy and review! This will be multi-chapter. Not canon, obviously.**

"What do you think about this?" Kurt asked, holding up a sweater for Blaine to examine. They had been shopping for a while now, trying to find some clothes for Kurt to wear to meet Carol's family next weekend.

"Umm…it's, uh…maybe, too, uh…girly?" Blaine commented, stumbling through his words. Kurt's face fell; he had really thought that he had finally found something that he liked. "No! Um, I mean…" Blaine said, trying to find the right words to make Kurt happy again. He really hated how hurt Kurt had looked for a minute.

But Kurt regained his composure and put on a comforting smile, trying to reassure Blaine, while trying to figure out why Blaine had used the word 'girly'. _Was he not manly enough for Blaine; was he too 'girly?'_ But all he said was, "It's OK. It's just a shirt Blaine, no biggie."

_Did Kurt just say 'No biggie?'Oh my god, I just royally fucked up. 'Girly?' Could I really not have found a better word? _Blaine thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Blllaaaaiiiiinnnneeee!" Kurt screamed from across the McKinley parking lot, before bounding across the distance toward Blaine.

"Hi Kurt?" Blaine greeted his boyfriend, slightly confused because this was not how Kurt usually greeted him at school. Or ever actually…

"Guess what!" Kurt commanded.

"Umm, I don't know? What?"

"I just found _the most perfect _song for us to sing." He pulled out the music, showing it to Blaine. Blaine, who Kurt's excitement had been rubbing off on, tried to keep a believable smile on his face, but came nowhere close to fooling his boyfriend. "What's a matter?"

"Oh, um, well…this song is kind of, uh, gay. Don't cha think?" Kurt laughed. He laughed so hard tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Blaine was trying to let his boyfriend down easy, trying to make it so he didn't hurt Kurt so much this time. But Kurt had just laughed. Laughed and laughed and _laughed. _"What's so funny?" Blaine asked innocently, slightly hurt.

When Kurt saw Blaine's face he regained his composure and stated, "It's not like _we're_ gay or anything!" Kurt exclaimed, barely able to keep it together.

Blaine suddenly saw what Kurt was laughing about. It was like telling Finn that his shirt was too _boy_, just a part of who he was. But Blaine decided that this was a good opportunity to explain what he meant by that. "I meant, like…_too_ gay."

Kurt stopped laughing. He stopped so fast, Blaine thought that there must have been a car crash behind him or something. "Oh," Kurt said, clenching his jaw tight to keep himself from crying. "I understand."

He grabbed the music from Blaine and shoved it in his bag so fast that Blaine was left standing there with his hands limp at the same height that the music was at a second ago. Before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt had spun on his heel and had started to walk away. "Kurt, wait up! I, just. I'm sorry." Blaine screamed, almost as a last attempt, at Kurt's retreating back.

Kurt would not let Blaine see him cry over this. He repeated it so many times; it became a kind of mantra in his head as he walked away. _He will not see me cry. Not over something as stupid as this, no. Blaine will not see me cry. He will not see me break over something as simple as a word. No, he will not see me cry. He will not see me cry. He will not see my cry…_ But, even as he repeated those words in his head, a small voice in the back of Kurt's mind told him that Blaine would understand why he was so sensitive to that word, among others, if Kurt would only talk to him.

_God dammit! Good god, shit, fuck! CRAP! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! Idiot, you knew that saying that would hurt him! You __**knew**__, and you still did it! You fuck-up! Shit! Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry! Crap! _Blaine's inner monologue alternated between curses as he replayed his words over again in his mind degrading himself for saying them, and apologizing to Kurt. But no other words came out of his mouth, even as he broke his toe kicking his car tire.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that day, before last period, Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hallway, not touching, talking about nothing. This is what they did every day, before Blaine dropped Kurt off at French and nearly sprinted down the hall towards Calculus to avoid being late. Except that today there was something off. They still hadn't talked about what had happened in the parking lot. And that was who they were. They couldn't be kurtandblaine without talking about everything. Part of the need to talk was that there was no way that their relationship could have survived this long without them talking about everything, with all that happened in their past, talking about things gave them someone to trust with everything. But that was also why it hurt so badly when they fought. By knowing everything _not_ to say to each other, they knew everything _to _say if they wanted to hurt the other. The other part was also connected to their pasts. Thoughts are dangerous things. When left alone, and with feelings not being talked about, they can multiply and they can get ugly. When people tell you constantly that you are nothing, you can start to believe it. So when someone you love tells you something like, 'the song you picked is too gay' it can quickly morph into 'you're too gay' and things only go downhill from there. Both of them knew that their thoughts, especially Kurt's, get ugly, fast, without being talked out. And Kurt's thoughts had had all day to stew.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise that Kurt wanted to talk, Blaine just thought that he would have waited until after school to do it.

But he didn't. He wanted to talk to Blaine as soon as possible, and they had glee rehearsal after school, and Kurt wanted to prevent that train wreck before it happened.

As they were walking down the hallway, Kurt spotted an empty classroom to his right, and reached for Blaine's hand to pull him into it. As soon as their fingertips touched, Blaine flinched and pulled away. He had _flinched_ and _pulled away_. _Blaine _had _flinched_ and _pulled away_ from _Kurt. _They both stopped walking and slowly turned to look at each other. What Blaine saw broke his heart. Kurt's eyes were swimming with pain and hurt, anyone could see that. But Blaine saw something that he doubted many people would have seen, looking into those eyes. The eyes he loved _so_ much, so much it hurt sometimes. He saw that beneath all the hurt on the surface, he saw how _pissed off_ Kurt was.

Kurt turned away swiftly, breaking their eye contact, and ducked into the empty classroom. "Kurt," Blaine said, scrambling after the boy he loved more than life itself. As soon as they were both in the room, Blaine closed the door quietly behind him. "Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…you surprised me. I mean, we don't hold hands in school and-" He was cut off by Kurt's quiet words.

"You're ashamed." It wasn't a question.

"What? NO! I mean-"

"You are ashamed of me. You are ashamed of you, and you are ashamed of us." Blaine didn't respond. He was shocked, stunned. Kurt's words stung, but he knew that with every millisecond passing, they were becoming truer and truer in Kurt's mind. "That's what I thought," Kurt said blatantly at Blaine's open mouth and lack of response. He turned on his heel for the second time that day and started to walk out of the classroom. But before he could turn the door handle, Blaine called out to him.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine pleaded, sounding desperate.

Now, everyone who knows Kurt knows that his voice gets high when he's upset or excited. Basically whenever he gets worked up, good or bad, his voice gets high; _really_ high. Like, too high for a boy high. So when he spoke, without turning around to face Blaine, his voice came out piercing, "Why?"

Then Blaine did just about the worst thing he could have done. Maybe he wouldn't have if he could have seen Kurt's face, but he did. He mocked Kurt's voice, imitating the high pitch that Kurt's voice had reached in the last syllable he had uttered. "Why not?"

What happened next happened so fast, it was almost superhuman. All the hurt and pain and tears had disappeared from Kurt's face. All that could be seen now was pure rage. He was furious. Kurt had turned to face Blaine and was towering over quickly. "Really Blaine? You?" There was no love or compassion in the words, just venom. Blaine looked slightly confused at the last word so Kurt elaborated. "Of all the people out there, _you_ were the one who I thought understood." Kurt turned away from Blaine once again and left Blaine with some last words before walking out of the room. "Guess nothing's as it seems huh?"

Kurt slammed the door on the way out, leaving Blaine stunned and shaking slightly. Blaine stayed there, skipping last period before slowly heading down the dreaded hallway to glee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After everyone had taken their seats, Blaine slouching and looking at the floor, Mr. Schue entered. "Hey guys! So, it's Friday which means that we have a few performances…hey, where's Kurt?" Every head in the room swiveled towards Blaine.

**A/N: So, yeah. Don't really know when the next chapter will be up, I'm waiting to see if anyone actually reads this, so… Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I think that I want to post this story on Tuesdays but I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to post again (no internet) until the first Tuesday in July. But I have two veeerrry long plane rides so I'll be able to write! I'm thinking one or two more chapters, but we'll see. Kurt isn't actually in this one but he comes back, I promise. I'm not writing character death, sorry. **

**I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

…_hey, where's Kurt?"_

"Well, Blaine's here, so that means that him and Kurt aren't doing the dirty in the janitor's closet," Puckerman stated with a smirk on his face. Rachel smacked him giving a confused Mr. Schue an apologetic look.

"Wanky," Santana said, winking at Noah.

"But where is he?" Tina piped up.

All eyes were back on Blaine. It was a moment before he mumbled something that sounded like, "I don't know."

"Well I do!" Mercedes stated, walking through the door, waving her cell in triumph.

"Where is he?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly _where_, but I do know that Mr. Hummel will not be joining us for glee today," Mercedes said, sitting in one of the chairs in the choir room.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked. He was confused partly because he was Finn and always slightly confused, and partly because he was concerned brother.

Mercedes sighed. She took a moment before speaking, trying to think of the best way to tell her glee mates. "Kurt is upset." A few of the members gave her a 'well, duh' look while some of the others who didn't know him as well nodded. "He is a very emotional person so when something really upsets him, he feels a need to, well, take a time out." A few of the glee kids shot her a confused look, so she continued. "When his life and emotions become too much for him to handle, he feels a need to take a break. To leave his life behind for a while until he feels that he is capable of handling the situation at hand."

"What does that mean?" Finn repeated, still not quite understanding.

"He leaves." Mercedes stated bluntly. With Finn still looking very confused, she explained some more. "He drives, usually to an ocean. He just gets in his car texts his dad something like, 'Going for a drive, be back later,' and leaves."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous, driving in that state?" Mr. Schue asked, concerned.

"For most people, yes. But not for Kurt; I've been in the car with him in this state, and the only thing off is that he is completely inside his own head, he talks to no one." Blaine looked up, knowing that Kurt's head was not a pretty place to be right now. "Don't worry hobbit. He just needs this time to sort through whatever made him upset. He's gone though his thoughts with me before." This time Mercedes addressed the whole club, "He analyses everything. Why this person said this or that and what he said and how that affected the other person and if there was any way for him to have prevented the fight and why the argument happened in the first place. Things like that. It's a pretty complex process."

"You said he usually goes to an ocean." Mr. Schue stated, asking for clarification.

"Yeah, his dad took him to Florida right after his mom died. He's been kind of attached to the ocean ever since," Mercedes confirmed. Blaine furrowed his brows, staring intently at the floor. _Why didn't he know these things?_

"So he's driving to Florida?" Mr. Schue asked, still trying to comprehend what was going on with his countertenor.

"No, he only goes there when he's upset over something involving his mom. He takes a trip there every summer the week after the anniversary of her death."

"So where's he going now?"

"Well, I don't think anyone really knows, even Kurt at this point, but I've been talking to his dad, and our best bet is California right now," At that, Noah almost choked on the coffee he was drinking and Finn almost fell out of his chair.

It was Rachel who spoke up this time, "That's a _really _long drive."

"Not as long as some of the others he's made," Mercedes added with a smirk.

"Oh my god!" Someone exclaimed from the back of the room.

"He has a kind of system, one ocean, or section of ocean for each person. Like whenever Rachel upsets him enough to make him do this, he drive to New York and back. Makes sense right? After his dad woke up after his heart attack, Kurt drove to Mexico and back, same with sophomore year when he gave up the Defying Gravity solo to you, Rachel. He drove to the Great Lakes when Finn called him the f-word-," Finn blushed at the mention of the time when he said that to his step brother "-but the longest trip he ever made was right before he came out, he drove to Alaska and back," Someone, most likely Puck, whistled. "He'll be back Wednesday probably."

"That's my dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed; everybody ignored her. There was a small silence as everybody else did mental calculations of the driving time. Artie was done first.

"But it's like a 78 hour drive there and back. He's the only one in the car so he'll have to stop more, it's going to take, like, at least a week for him to drive that."

Mercedes sighed, tired of explaining everything to her glee mates, "Kurt driving in this state is godlike. He told me once that his record was around 54 hours, with gas and bathroom breaks, of course. He _doesn't _need sleep, it's kind of insane; as long as he has coffee, a car, a road, and a problem, and he's great! No sleep, no food…it's crazy! He'll be back Wednesday, after school."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blaine couldn't sleep. It was Sunday night and he had school the next day but he hadn't slept more than two hours since his fight with Kurt. He had started to hate himself for what he did and he was beside himself with worry for his little angel out there driving across the country in the dead of night. He knew that Mercedes said that Kurt was 'godlike,' Blaine wasn't going to argue that point, but Blaine still worried for Kurt's safety.

There was only one person who would understand completely, other than Kurt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burt Hummel opened the door slowly, it was around 1:30 a.m. and he was not happy about being woken up. But when he saw who was on the other side of the door, he completely understood.

Blaine stood there, looking awful. "Son, how much have you slept in the last few days?"

"I haven't slept much, sir." Burt gave Blaine a sideways glance, one that was full of pity.

"Come on in," Burt moved aside to let Blaine in. Blaine ducked his head and made his way through the entryway. "Wanna talk about it over a cup of hot chocolate?" Blaine shot Burt a grateful look and sheepishly nodded.

Blaine sat at the kitchen table and stared at his hands while Burt made the chocolate. There was silence as Burt sat down, two mugs in hand and gave one to Blaine.

Blaine looked up and muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Burt gave Blaine a small smile and asked Blaine, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but I suppose I owe you an explanation after waking you up at 2 a.m."

"You don't owe _me_ anything."

Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I messed up."

"I'm sure you two can figure it out."

"Only if he can bear to ever speak to me again."

"He loves you so much; he needs to speak to you like he needs to breathe."

"I don't know." Burt just gave him a concerned look. Blaine sighed deeply before elaborating, "I might have blown it."

"I know that this is your guys' personal business and I don't want to snoop but, I give better advice usually when I know what's going on."

"I said and did a couple things that I'm regretting, and when Kurt confronted me about it, he told me that he thought I was ashamed. And then I…uh…" Burt gave Blaine an encouraging nod and told him to breathe. "ImadefunofKurt'svoice," Blaine admitted in one breath.

Blaine was expecting to be chewed out, but instead was surprised when Burt only nodded. "Been there, it really makes you feel bad, doesn't it?"

"W-wait," Blaine stuttered. "Y-you've made fun of Kurt's voice before?"

"Yeah, probably not in the same way you did but, yes."

"Oh." Then it hit Blaine; why Kurt was so upset about it. Because _everyone_ that Kurt has ever known, has made fun of his voice.

"Do your parents know that you're here?"

"They are out of town on business."

"Blaine, do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Sir, I could never ask that of you, I don't even know why I'm here…" Blaine trailed off, looking embarrassed, and he stood up to leave.

"You're here because this place reminds you of Kurt," Blaine looked at the floor. "And because you're looking for someone who understands."

Blaine looked up smiling sadly at Burt, tears streaming down his face. Burt stood up too and walked over to give the boy a hug. "I'll get you a pillow and blankets; you can crash on the couch."

"Thank you, sir."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I don't want to beg for reviews but every time I get the e-mail telling me that I have a review, it makes me happier! Kurt will be back in the next chapter, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is really short and I'm sorry, I have more written, I just wanted to end a chapter where this one ends. There will probably be one or two more chapters after this one. I may post in a week; I'm planning a super-short-notice vacation and all the plans are still falling into place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The days went by, Blaine going to school in a trance, not speaking to anyone. There was a sort of unspoken agreement between him and Burt. Sometime after the Hudmels (minus Kurt of course) finished dinner, Blaine would show up have a short chat with Burt and then crash on the couch. Everyone knew that he wasn't actually sleeping, just lying on the couch in the dark, sometimes drifting off into a restless slumber. So when Thursday morning rolled around the house was silent in an anxious sleep because that was the night that Burt had predicted Kurt's return.

Blaine was lying face down on the couch, with half of his body hanging off the edge. He was in a sort of half-asleep nightmare state, mumbling nonsense words.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kurt quietly closed the Navigator's door, and tried to sneakily creep up to the house. He got to the door and inserted his key into the lock, moving very slowly. Silently, he turned the key and tried to enter the house's threshold without a sound. His plan was to close the door behind him then quickly place his keys on the kitchen table, so his father would know that he was home, and tiptoe up to his bedroom. What he was not expecting, was Blaine sleeping on the couch.

When he walked through the doorway into the family room he jumped a little at seeing the body on the couch. Blaine promptly rolled over, mumbling a weak, "Kurt."

Realization dawned on Kurt's face and, thinking Blaine was awake, whispered, "Blaine?"

At this point, Blaine did wake up, lifting his head off the couch and, seeing Kurt standing there, scrambled to get up, only to end up rolling off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table's corner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: "If you want to build your love up, put your hate down." **

**Just a quote from the music I'm listening to…I thought it was inspirational. So, sorry about the length and ending… maybe I'll post Friday….hmmmm. No promises though.**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, guys, I said that I might post today, and then I got a review from musicmidget21 that inspired me to finish this story by today. I want to tell all of you that reviewed this, thank you so much for taking your time to let me know what you thought, it means so much! I don't know how I feel about the ending here, so I'll let you guys be the judges. This is the end, unless someone tells me otherwise. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this! LLT**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The impact was enough to knock Blaine out, and when Kurt saw his unconscious body, he screamed, waking up the rest of the household. A second passed before Kurt was on the ground next to Blaine. Kurt was cradling his head, mumbling "Blaine," and broken phrases like "Are you-" and "I didn't mean-" and "I'm sorry-" when Burt walked downstairs with a baseball bat in his hands, awakened by Kurt's earlier scream.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," Kurt responded, his voice full of concern and worry.

"What happened?" Burt asked, gesturing to the scene before him.

"When I came in, it woke him and when he tried to get up, he rolled off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table," Kurt explained, almost helplessly.

"It's alright, bud. He's gonna be just fine," Burt comforted.

Just then Blaine opened his eyes wearily, blinking around and trying to figure out where he was. But when he laid his eyes on Kurt, he sputtered. "Kurt?"

"Blaine!" Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Baby, don't cry," Blaine commented, reaching up to cup Kurt's face.

"…and I think I'm gonna leave now," Burt mumbled, knowing neither boy would care, before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, doubts had started running through Blaine's head. _Baby. I called him my __**baby**__- and he is-was. Is Kurt still my baby?_

Kurt could see the second-guessing in Blaine's eyes and pulled Blaine close to him in a hug. "Blaine…I'm so sorry."

Blaine spluttered. "Why are you sorry?"

"Oh, it's just that I took off…and I didn't tell you where I was and I thought that you would be worried…I mean…I'm sorry…I mean you're probably fuming about what I did-"_What did Kurt do?_ "-and it's just that I would be worried, if it had been you," Kurt finished his rambling quietly, feeling like an idiot for assuming that Blaine had been worried.

"Kurt! You think I wasn't worried? That's why I've been sleeping on your couch all week! It's just that it should be **me** apologizing here. And I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry." Kurt had made eye contact with Blaine towards the beginning of Blaine's speech and was staring intently into the depths of Blaine's swimming eyes. Blaine continued, "I'm not ashamed, Kurt. Yes, I've been acting odd, and I did probably come off as ashamed, so…but I'm not! Kurt, I love you and I really didn't mean anything by all of that. It was just bad wording and…crap." A couple of tears escaped their hazel prison. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry." Blaine's voice broke on the last word; opening the floodgate of tears. He was now full out sobbing in Kurt's arms.

"It's okay, Blaine. It's all going to be okay."

"I love you," Blaine choked out, through his tears

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt reassured, still surprisingly calm.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later, after Blaine had calmed down and Burt had made his, 'everyone's alive and well' check, Blaine and Kurt were wrapped in each other's arms. Kurt was petting Blaine's hair and Blaine was drawing patterns on Kurt's stomach. "Kurt," Blaine started, knowing that now was as good as ever to talk it all out, "can we talk about this?"

"Of course," Kurt responded, sounding dejected.

"Hey," Blaine pulled back so he could meet Kurt's eyes, "I just want to talk, nothing more."

"I know."

"So, um…we should start a-at the beginning?" Blaine asked, nervous all of a sudden. Kurt nodded. "Where do you think this started?"

Kurt considered giving some snarky comment like, _on the staircase at Dalton, dumbass,_ but decided that that was probably not the best idea. "We were shopping…" He supplied instead.

"Oh, yeah. That." Kurt broke their eye contact. "No, hey, Kurt. Look at me?" When Kurt didn't, Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up, gently, so they had regained their eye contact. "I know, that…uh, didn't go the way that it was planned…"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to say that, and I know it probably made you feel like…" He trailed off, hoping that Kurt would finish his sentence.

"Like I was to 'girly' for you?" Blaine nodded sadly.

"You're not!" Blaine objected, finally realizing that that was what he should be doing. "You're perfect," he mumbled, quietly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, before closing his and kissing Kurt gently. "And then there was the, um…"

"The parking lot." There was a moment of silence as both of them relived that moment.

"Kurt, I'm sorry-"

"Blaine, I just thought-"

They started together. There was another moment of silence before they started laughing. After they stopped, which didn't take all that long, there was still a lot of tension in the room, Blaine gestured for Kurt to continue.

"Blaine, it's just that derogatory forms of the word 'gay' have been used so many times to insult me, to make me second-guess myself, that it hurt when you said that."

"I understand," Blaine reassured him, "and I'm sorry. Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. Just yeah…"

"I get it." There was a third silent moment as Blaine snuggled closer into Kurt's arms and they became comfortable again. Nether wanted to bring up what happened next, but they both knew they had to. But, maybe, that could wait. They had put their emotions through too much that night.

Before too long they had both drifted into a comfortable sleep on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The topic was tiptoed around all day Thursday, Kurt getting a warm reception from his glee mates before Mr. Schue asked them all to focus. It was after school that day, when Kurt and Blaine were sprawled across Kurt's room, doing homework that the topic was brought up again.

"We should talk." Blaine paled and looked over at Kurt, worried. "No, not like that," Kurt reassured, moving across the room to hug Blaine.

"About the fight, then?" Blaine asked once Kurt had pulled back from his hug, holding tightly to Blaine's hands with his own.

"Yes."

"I meant what I said last night, you know. I am not ashamed, I know it probably came off that way, but I'm not. And I understand that my actions probably led you to that conclusion and I'm sorry. And I'm rambling now, but it's all true."

"I know, thank you. But I'm sorry too." Blaine was confused as to why Kurt was apologizing to him. "I kind of overreacted to you, um…."

Blaine looked away, tears welling in his eyes as he remembered what he did to his love. "Mocking you," Blaine choked out, his voice cracking.

This time it was Kurt's turn to pull his boyfriend's eyes back to his own. "Yeah, but um…" This time Blaine didn't fill in Kurt's silence, genuinely curious as to what Kurt was getting at. "It's okay, Blaine. I don't know why you did it, but I don't think that you do either." Blaine just shook his head as if saying _I don't know why I did it either_. "It just hurt, Blaine that's why I snapped at you."

"I understand, and you had every right to be mad at me. I mean, you've been teased so much for your voice and you've trusted me enough to tell me about it and then there I go, using it against you."

Kurt nodded, understanding that Blaine knew why it hurt. "Its okay, Blaine can we just forget it?" Kurt asked, pleading.

"Yeah, but, will you explain something to me?" Kurt nodded again hoping for anything except what came out of Blaine's mouth. "What you said, uh… '_Guess nothing's as it seems?'_"

"I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean that, I was just worked up, and I wasn't exactly thinking straight-" Well, that wasn't the response Blaine had been expecting, but he had to make his boyfriend stop talking and know that Blaine wasn't mad at the same time. Blaine did the only thing he could think of; he pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt tensed at first, but before Blaine could seriously start having doubts, Kurt sighed into the kiss, and started kissing Blaine back with everything he had been feeling recently.

When they broke apart, Blaine stated, "I'm not mad, I just want to understand."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I was upset," Blaine nodded. "It was me just saying that I never expected you to make fun of me." A single tear slipped down Kurt's face and Blaine cautiously wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Okay. It's okay."

They sunk back into a hug that lasted a lot longer than either would ever admit. They were stronger now, after all that had happened; they were stronger now. They were in the arms of the person they loved and they were going to make it through.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: That's it! Love you all so much! Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts and feelings, good or bad! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
